kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Winter 2019 Event/E-3
|reward_casual_1 = |reward_casual_1_x = |reward_easy_1 = |reward_easy_1_x = 1 |reward_easy_2 = |reward_easy_2_x = 1 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 7 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 2 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 2 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 10 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 2 |reward_hard_3 = |text=☆4|text-position=right:4px;bottom:12px}} |reward_hard_3_x = 2 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 1 }} Historical Ship Bonus Node S Bonus * , , - 1.77x * - 1.43x * , , , , , , - 1,3x * , , , , , - 1.25x Node Z Bonus * , , : 2x * - 1.65x * , , , , , , , , , - 1.5x * , , , , , , - 1.3x * , , - 1.25x Phase 1: Transport Operation *Fleet: 1 CA(V) 1 CL 4 DD or 1 CL 5 DD *You must also meet all of the requirements: **Amount of ships with Surface Radars equipped must be at least 5+ (on Hard) **Have at least approximately 18.8+ eLoS (Cn=1) to pass the LoS Check. *As this is a Transport Operation, you are recommended to bring as many as possible and/or . *As there are two powerful Air Raid Nodes, you are recommended to bring a Ship who can utilize AACI. *Use of Vanguard Formation is highly recommended to pass the Enemy Surface Combat nodes . *You are highly recommended to send 12 down to the Boss Node {Event/Route|S|red}}. *Once you clear the TP Gauge, the Route to the Boss Node will appear. Phase 2: Opening Node ZZ *Because the Routes to the Boss Node is very harsh, especially in Node and , you are recommended to open up the Secret Node . **Node contains Two waiting for you. **During Route to Node , the previous Node has a heavy Enemy Air Raid of high Air Power, then Node itself will contain 1x Wo-class Kai Flagship and 2 or 3x Nu-class Kai Flagships alongside 1 or 2 Battleship Princess. **Node contains a Submarine Fleet with New Submarine Princess. Requirements *To open up Node ZZ, you must do the following (in any order): **Obtain No Damage (Perfect LBAS Defense) from against an Enemy Air Raid Two (2) Times. **Obtain S-Rank Victory in One (1) Time. ***This must be done AFTER the Phase 1: Transport Operation. **Obtain Air Supremacy (制空権確保!! ') in the Air Raid Nodes *** '(HARD) *** (MEDIUM) *** (EASY) *** (CASUAL) **'WARNING' : Please be advised that you must send down Land Base Aerial Support down to the Nodes to gain Air Supremacy. Otherwise it will not count! ***You are advised to send your LBAS equipped with the appropriate Carrier-Based Fighters or Land-Based Fighters down to the Nodes (Please see below for the LBAS Range Map). Obtaining S-Rank Victory in Node S *This is done same as the 1st Phase. You may use 1 CAV 1 CL 4 DD, or 1 CL 5 DD. **As you don't need any Transport Equipment this time, you may go in with your Full Combat Setup, though you still need at least 5 Ships with a Surface Radar equipped. Nodes F & I *You may use 4 CV 2 DD with several Fighters to go into Nodes and . **'WARNING' : Please be aware that you will be forced into the Radar Ambush Node during the trip to Node . Nodes D / T / U *You may use a Carrier Task Force Combined Fleet with 4 CV 2 CA(V) + 1 CL 2 DD 3 XX (Any Ships) to go down the Nodes . Nodes K & N *You must use the Transport Combined Fleet to enter Nodes . **You will need to either bring , , or as Fighter Mule (you can only bring 1 CVL). **Otherwise, use CAV/BBV/AV as Mule. Obtaining Two Perfect LBAS Defenses *You may sortie a single submarine to travel the Routes starting from Node , up to . **Setup your entire LBAS with Fighters and set them all into Air Defense mode. Final Phase: Defeating the Final Boss *You may either use Carrier Task Force or Surface Task Force to go into the Boss Node. *Carrier Task Force: 2 BB 1 CV(B) 3 CVL + 1 CL 2 DD 3 XX (DD, CLT, Up to 2 CA(V), 1 CVL is possible) *Surface Task Force: 3 BB 2 CVL 1 CA(V)/AV + 1 CL 2 DD 3 XX (DD, CLT, Up to 2 CA(V), 1 CVL is possible) **You must also meet all of the following requirements: ***Amount of ships with Surface Radars equipped ≥ 7 or more on (Medium+) ***Flagship must have a Surface Radar equipped. **Route: Requirement to enter Node ZZ WARNING : Please be aware that the requirement to enter Node ZZ is still under investigation. The information below is tentative and is subject to further changes. Please use it at your own discretion. *To Enter Node from T, you must meet the following requirements: **Amount of ships with Surface Radars equipped ≥ 7 or more on (Medium/Hard) ***It may be possible that you are required to have Surface Radars above 7+ LoS Stats, such as Type 33 Surface Radar. (UNCONFIRMED). **Flagship must have a Surface Radar equipped. **Pass the LoS Check (Exact Value required still under investigation) ***Currently it has been observed that even with the above requirement fulfilled, there is a chance to Off-Route into Node regardless. The reason for this cause is currently under investigation **If your Flagship does not have a Surface Radar, you will off-route into Node . Recommendations *Please see Top of Page for the Historical Ship Bonus to choose your members of the Fleet. *You may opt to bring 1 or 2 OASW capable Ships for Pre-Finals to pass Nodes and more safely, as they contain the . **As majority of the Enemy Nodes in the route towards the Boss are all Air Raid Nodes, you may opt to use the ASW Aerial Support Expedition to help you in the and . ***Example Fleet: + + + + 2 Destroyers ***They should be equipped with the best Bombers and Aircrafts with high ASW Stats, such as , , , , . ***Please note that the 2 Destroyers don't contribute to the ASW Damage towards the Enemies in the Support Expedition. *Use of 's Special Attack or 's Nelson Touch Attack Mechanics can be a great way to clean out Enemies at the Boss Node. LBAS Flight Range